nxt_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
NXT: The Revival
NXT: The Revival is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event on Shanes WWE2K17 NXT Universe Mode save file, It is the first event/show on the save file. It will take place on October 21, 2016 and in game was in Riot's home town of Green Bay, Wisconsin Seven matches are due to be contested at the event. In the main event, Will Ospreay will defend his NXT Championship in an Open Challenge Back at Hell in a Cell Chris Dangers heel turn on Max Danger during their match with The All Stars left people shocked and the locker room got angry, At a Live event Chris Danger was defeated by Ace Daniel in under 1 minute as a result of this he came out after the match looking to take the ring down only to be stopped by The Law who would then proceed to beat Samuel Storm in his scheduled match, Chris nearlly cost Law the match after distracting him this made Law angry which Shane saw and decided to go out to the ring and put the two in a match for next weeks episode (The October 28, 2016 edition) this caused Law and Danger to brawl which got the fans thinking: 'What if The Law got involved in Chris Dangers Street fight at The Revival.' Kayden Lay, a new signing to NXT, Is also due to issue an Open Challenge and compete at this event. Along with The Bama Kid also having to issue an Open Challenge for two reasons: 1. AJ Styles is on the Main roster as he is the current WWE World Champion in real life and 2. All Titles must be defended at this event. Joe Hendry and Joseph Conners are also due to debut at this event and continue their inter promotional feud as Conners playing the Heel and Hendry playing the Face after Conners pinned former Tag team partner Hendry at a What Culture Pro Wrestling event to win their main title. Hendry talked to Shane earlier in the month about having a spot on NXT, Shane agreed but also signed Joseph Conners so they could have a Last Man Standing match to finally determine who is better On the October 14, 2016 edition of NXT Live: Finn Balor & Dean Ambrose ambushed Will Ospreay and Neville and stole their respective titles only for Ambrose and Balor to lose to both Ospreay and Neville later in the night, this lead to Will Ospreay saying his open challenge for this event had been answered before pointing to Dean Ambrose. During this event before Joe Hendry could even make his entrance, Drew Galloway ambushed Hendry's Opponent and former tag team partner, Joseph Conners during Conners' entrance with a chair but Conners fought back flooring Galloway with his finisher, it was then announced due to Galloway's interference the Last Man Standing had ended in a No contest even though it hadnt started. Also at the event Will Ospreay lost an NXT Championship Match against former WWE World Heavyweight Champion Dean Ambrose after Ospreay took a hard hit from Ambrose's Rebound Clothesline, after the match people thought since Ambrose won he would disrespect Ospreay but he didnt, he did however celebrate in disbelief. Also after the match, matches for next weeks normal episode of NXT (October 28th, 2016 edition) those matches were: Due to Chris Danger getting on the nerves of The Law at a live show a match was announced and has now been made official, Due to Drew Galloway's interference making the Joseph Conners and Joe Hendry Last Man Standing match not happen, it was announced that Galloway would face Conners, in their highly anticipated rematch from WCPW as Hendry denied involvement in Galloway's attack he wasnt made to face Galloway. Finally it was announced that Will Ospreay would face Shane, who both have their rematch clauses from previous title matches, in Shanes case from Hell in a Cell and in Ospreays case from The Revival. It was announced that they would clash on the next episode of NXT and the winner would face Dean Ambrose at Survivor Series on November 20th, 2016 Results